Night World: Shinigami
by Aya1
Summary: In a world full of the supernatural... Heero is a powerful vampire and Duo is the slayer who wants to kill him. (YAOI,language,lime)
1. Default Chapter

[][1]

Title: Night World: Shinigami   
  
Author: Aya Maxwell   
  
Pairings: 1x2, 3x4   
  
Warnings: AU, Citrus, Language, and supernatural forces ^_^   
  
Disclaimer: The Night World Series belongs to the all powerful and great L.J Smith, and Gundam Wing belongs to Bandai. I have nothing and I own nothing.   
  
  
  
~The Night World . . . love was never so scary~   
  
The Night World isn't a place. It's all around us. It's a secret society of vampires, witches and other creatures of the darkness that live among us. They're beautiful and deadly, and irresistible to humans. Your high school teacher could be one, and so could your boyfriend.   
  
The Night World law says it's okay to hunt humans. It's okay to toy with their hearts; it's even okay to kill them. There are only two things you can't do with them.   
  
1) Never let them find out that the Night World exists.   
  
2) Never fall in love with them.   
  
These are stories about what happens when the rules get broken.   
  
  
  
*Circle Daybreak is a group formed by vampires and other Night World people who don't have anything against humans. They want peace between the Night people and everyone else. The original Heero Yuy was the leader of Circle Daybreak, but Odin Lowe killed him.*   
  
  
  
  
  
Shinigami   
  
"Junior! Dammit Junior I have to talk to you."   
  
'Junior' turned around and aimed a black glare at the Chinese vampire. "I have asked you repeatedly not to call me that Wufei, and if I have to say it again I will fucking rip your heart out."   
  
Wufei shrugged the threat off and brushed invisible lint off his black slacks. "You may not like it, but you are Odin Lowes son. And besides, what would you have me call you?"   
  
"Heero Yuy."   
  
Wufei gave Heero a dirty look. "You are impossible. Your father is the head of the entire vampire clan and you want to be named after that Circle Daybreak leader? What does Odin have to say about that?"   
  
Heero shrugged and glowered at the wall. "I don't care what he says... at least the real Heero Yuy fought for what he believed in.. And didn't kill innocent people.. Unlike that man."   
  
"That man is your father, and what do you mean 'innocent people' don't tell me you are in cahoots with humans now. Ugh. That's just disgusting." Wufei said with a shudder. Heero rolled his eyes and made a face. "I didn't say that... I just don't think killing thousands of them is right."   
  
Wufei stared at him. "Since when do you care about what is right?"   
  
"What the hell did you want anyway? Why are you bothering me?"   
  
The young Chinese vampire began straightening his clothes again. "Well your father told me to deliver a message to you."   
  
"What?"   
  
"Well... it seems as though some head vampires were killed in New York City last night. Treize Khushrenada, and Milliardo Peacecraft. Miliardos sister is making a big fuss over it and demands that the people responsible be dealt with."   
  
Heero eyed Wufei warily. "Why doesn't she just do it herself? Relena is a vampire and a witch... why doesn't she stop bitching and clean up her own messes."   
  
Wufei shrugged. "No one wants to handle this. According to sources Shinigami was the one that did it, everyone is too scared."   
  
Heero narrowed his eyes and grunted. "So Odin wants me to find him and kill him. Is that it?"   
  
Wufei nodded. "If anyone can handle him... it's you. Odin knows that."   
  
The Japanese vampire nodded. "Ninmu Ryoukai."   
  
  
  
________________   
  
  
  
~Club Hell, Midnight.~   
  
Duo Maxwell was bored. There was no way else to describe his mood. No one at the club was interesting enough to hold his attention tonight. The place was usually a major vampire hang out, but for some reason there was some kind of vampire drought or something. So of course that meant that he had no one to kill. Yup... he was bored.   
  
"Hey good lookin. Why so glum?"   
  
Duo looked at Hilde blandly before turning his attention back towards the dancing bodies. "Nuthin to do." He said shortly.   
  
The dark haired girl gave him a sympathetic smile and clucked her tongue. "No vampires for you to play with?"   
  
The longhaired boy shook his head mournfully.   
  
"Well Duo-Chan.. Looks like there are no victims for Shinigami tonight. Why don't you dance instead of just standing here?"   
  
Duo shrugged. "Not in the mood."   
  
Hilde groaned and draped herself over Duos lap, managing to feel him up as much as possible in the process. She smiled at him, and reached under his long leather coat. "Can I touch it Shinigami?" She purred in his ear, giving him what she thought was a seductive smile.   
  
He glared at her. "No."   
  
"Please Duo... it's so big and long."   
  
Duo stood up, dumping her off his lap. "You can be a real hentai sometimes Hilde-Chan."   
  
Hilde smirked up at him. "I was talking about your sword Maxwell.. Not your dick."   
  
Duo stared at her, and blushed faintly. "Oh. Well in that case the answer is still no. The local authorities are not real fond of teenage guys walking around with silver katanas." He said dryly.   
  
She raised an eyebrow. "Where the heck did you get that thing anyway?"   
  
"Howard made it for me." Duo said as he once again started searching the crowds with his eyes.   
  
"Howard never made anything like that for me." She said with a pout.   
  
He smirked; "You're not as cute as me."   
  
She continued to babble as he scanned the people for any signs of danger. He was a good slayer, probably one of the best out of all slayers in the country. Not that there were many of them. Not many people knew about the Night World, and those who did were either too afraid to become a slayer, were apart of Circle Daybreak or they were dead. Only the very brave chose to fight against the vampires. Suddenly the hair on the back of his neck stood up... which meant only one thing. There was a vampire nearby.   
  
Duo narrowed his eyes and zeroed in on the boy who had just come in the club. He was beautiful... and sexy... and a vampire. Prussian blue eyes stared back at him in an unspoken challenge and Duo nodded his head in acceptance.   
  
Maybe this night wouldn't be so boring after all.   
  
  
  
TBC 

   [1]: file:///C:/Program%20Files/CoffeeCup%20Software/FREE%20HTML%205.0/ExpressFiles/



	2. Part Two

[][1]

Warnings: AU, Citrus, Language, Night World/Gundam Wing Crossover.   
  
Disclaimers: I do not own the Night World Series, or Gundam Wing.   
  
  
  
**Night World: Shinigami   
  
Part 2**   
  
  
  
Duo hopped off the barstool and watched as the beautiful blue eyed vampire made his way outside. Yes! The night was looking up.. Nothing like a fresh vampire kill to lighten the mood. Even if said vampire was a complete and total hottie. Duo smoothed his coat and started towards the exit when a small hand grabbed him.   
  
"What the hell do you think you are doing Duo Maxwell?"   
  
Duo gave Hilde an annoyed look and tugged his hand away from her. "What does it look like I am doing? I am going to go make myself a vampire kabob."   
  
She narrowed her dark eyes and placed her hands on her hips. "Is that so? Well let me remind you of something Shinigami.. Haven't you forgotten something of importance? Something you wear when you go on your little killing crusades?"   
  
Violet eyes stared at her blankly. "What the hell are you going on about?"   
  
She smacked her hand to her head in exasperation. "Your mask Duo! You know what will happen if any Night World person sees your face! You will automatically become hunted day and night! And if you go out there fighting that vampire.. He has already seen your face! You can't let him know you are Shinigami now."   
  
Duo scowled at her. "He won't tell anyone what I look like, because he will be dead."   
  
She glared at him. "What if someone else sees you fighting him? A wear wolf or a shape shifter.. Or a witch!"   
  
Duo made a face. "Fine fine fine.. I forgot about the bloody mask! I still have to go and say something to him though." He said and started for the exit.   
  
Hilde grabbed for him again. "Don't do anything dumb Duo!"   
  
He ignored her and sauntered confidently towards the parking lot.   
  
  
  
_______________   
  
Heero leaned against the wall, with his arms folded across his chest. Something was different about that human... he had a certain air about him. If he was right the boy was a slayer. Heero frowned and looked up as soon as the boy appeared at the back door.   
  
As he looked the teenager over from head to toe, he smiled to himself. If he was wrong about the slayer thing.. The boy would make an excellent plaything. Heero eyed that slim lithe body hungrily and smirked. He almost hoped he was wrong.   
  
"Hey." The boy said casually.   
  
"Hello."   
  
The longhaired teenager flashed a flirtatious grin. "Well see I noticed you noticing me, and I just wanted to put you on notice that I noticed you too."(1)   
  
Heero blinked. Okay maybe the boy wasn't a slayer.. but there was still something very odd about him. "Is that so."   
  
"Mhm! So I thought I'd come out here and see what's up."   
  
He had the most peculiar eyes.. They were violet. Heero had never seen a human with that color eyes before.. He hadn't even seen a vampire with that eye color. Well.. Actually one did.. But there couldn't possibly be a connection between him and this boy.   
  
The boy in question stretched casually causing the cropped shirt under his coat to ride up a little.. Showing off his smooth toned stomach. The Japanese vampire leered at him openly. He had never seen a human as beautiful as this, it was positively uncanny. Leaning forward boldly, Heero nuzzled the little human's cheek. "What's your name boy?"   
  
"D.. Duo.. " The boy stammered as Heero flicked out a pink tongue and delicately licked the throbbing vein in his swan like neck.   
  
"Hm... Duo.. " He let the name roll of his tongue. "Would you like to go somewhere and play little Duo?"   
  
  
  
**   
  
Duo gazed wide eyed up at the incredible looking demon. He was being an ass... here he was.. Shinigami the most feared slayer in the damn country.. Letting a vampire feel him up. The worst part was that he liked it, and he liked the feel of that tongue gliding along his skin although it was probably the most dangerous thing he could do. It was like inviting the vampire to bite him. Duo swallowed nervously and licked his lips. "I don't.. we don't... "   
  
"My name is Heero if that is what you were going to ask. Now do we go play or no? Do not tease me boy." The vampire tightened his grip on his slender arms and began to nip at his neck.   
  
A tortured whimper escaped Duo's lips and his eyes fluttered closed. He didn't know what was happening to him.. He couldn't pull away.. It felt like his entire body was on fire and with each little nip of Heero's teeth.. It felt as though an electric charge was running through his body.   
  
What was happening..   
  
  
  
**   
  
His breath was coming a little faster as he sucked on that pulsing vein... wanting the sweet nectar that was just beneath. God.. It would be so easy just to sink his teeth in and feed on the sweet smelling boy. The truth is.. He didn't know why he wasn't doing just that. He also didn't know why the boy was not pulling away from him, or trying to anyway. He could feel the warring emotions within Duo.. And he could practically smell the fear; the whole thing was terribly arousing. Heero pressed harder against the human.. Grinding his growing erection lightly against those slender hips.   
  
"Don't.. " Duo protested weakly even as he clung to Heero's strong shoulders.   
  
Heero growled deep in his throat and cupped the boy's firm buttocks as he ground against him harder. A low whimper escaped the slender boy and Heero could not resist any longer. He kissed those full lips ravenously before trailing down the delicate jaw and attacking his neck.   
  
  
  
**   
  
_//What the fuck am I doing?//_ Duo wrenched away from Heero and glared at him hotly. What the hell had just happened there? One minute he was planning the vampire's death and the next he was letting it molest him. Violet eyes flashed dangerously and he stopped himself from whipping out his katana and killing the demon right here. It had obviously done something to make him so passive.. Maybe it was part witch. Even Shinigami could be affected by a spell.   
  
"Is there a problem Duo?" The blue eyed vampire purred.   
  
"Yes there is a fucking problem. Where do you get off touching me like that?"   
  
Heero smirked at him. "You didn't seem to mind." He looked pointedly at the bulge in Duo's pants.   
  
Shinigami sneered and reminded himself that he could not kill it here.. Not without his mask. He tensed when Heero reached out to touch him. "I am sorry if I offended you... but you did approach me first little Duo." He said in that low sexy voice.   
  
One little touch.. That's all it took and all the anger seeped out of the slayer. Duo practically melted when the vampire began to stroke his cheek... leaning down to kiss him again..   
  
"DUO!"   
  
Heero let out a savage snarl and he spun around to face the small dark haired girl. She froze and turned incredibly pale under his black stare.   
  
"Uh.. Hilde.. I'll be back in a .. Just gimme a sex.. Um.. sec 'Kay?" Duo stammered.   
  
She gave him a long look before backing away from the vampire in front of her.   
  
"I'm not really sure what is going on here, but I think I should go before I do something stupid." The slayer said stiffly.   
  
Heero pursed his lips. "I see. Well if you would ever like to finish what we started you can find me at Abyss." Then with a little smirk he walked away.   
  
Duo watched him until his slender form melted in with the rest of the shadows. It had to have been some kind of spell...   
  
"What the hell is wrong with you Duo Maxwell! That was a fucking vampire you were just making out with!"   
  
The longhaired boy grimaced and looked at his friend. "I was not making out with that creature. It put some kind of spell on me. It was like I was paralyzed when he touched me." Duo shivered slightly.   
  
Hilde pursed her lips together. "I think you should destroy him before he comes looking for you again. That vamp is trouble Duo."   
  
"Aren't they all?" He responded as he wiped at his mouth with his sleeve. The young slayer felt dirty... he still couldn't get over the fact that he had let the demon touch him like that.   
  
"I think.. Maybe you should talk to Howard about this too. A lot has been going on lately Du-Chan.. You killed two head vamps and they are really out to get you. And this thing just now.. Just adds to the trouble. I know you are the 'great and powerful Shinigami' but.. But I worry about you."   
  
Duo sighed. "Look kid, I'm fine. That was just a horny vampire that thought I would make a nice little sex toy. It happens to me all the time babe, don't worry. Now if you'll excuse me.. I have a demon to hunt."   
  
  
  
1 - I stole that line from Will Smith in an episode of Fresh Prince. ^^;   
  
  
  
  
  
**TBC   
  
End Part 2**

   [1]: file:///C:/Program%20Files/CoffeeCup%20Software/FREE%20HTML%205.0/ExpressFiles/



	3. Part Three

Warnings: Foul language, and a hog tied and tortured Hee-Chan.

Disclaimers: I don't own the Night World Series, or Gundam Wing

Notes: I decided that this is going to be a direct fusion with the book "The Chosen" of the series. That also happens to be my absolute favorite. ^_^

Night World: Shinigami

By Aya

Duo finished covering his face and looked at his reflection in a nearby car window. If anyone looked at him they would see a short guy dressed in a long black trench coat, with a black scarf wrapped securely around his face.. the only feature that could be seen were his brilliant violet eyes. If anyone saw him they would probably run for the hills.. because in short he looked like a psycho. However when he slipped in the shadows to stalk his prey he wasn't just a short weird guy anymore.. he was Shinigami. 

Duo shimmied up a drain pipe of a nearby building, nearly invisible as he moved in the darkness. Once at the top he crouched down and scanned the streets... sure enough there he was. Heero.. the strange vampire from earlier. The demon was walking casually down the dark streets.. not even watching his back. Rather careless behavior for someone who knew Shinigami was on the loose. With a smirk Duo jumped down from the roof, landing silently.. and moved in.

**

Heero smirked and continued to walk at a leisurely pace. He knew someone was following him and it was almost amusing how they thought he didn't notice. However the Japanese vampire had to give the person credit.. he was moving with the speed and stealth of a Night Person. Finally Heero stopped walking and turned around slowly. He was not surprised that the person was already hidden somewhere in the shadows, however he could smell the human's warm blood. //The boy did get me rather excited.. a quick bite to eat won't hurt.//

"Show yourself, I tire of this game." Heero's smug smile widened when he spotted the dark figure.

"Yes.. so do I."

The smile vanished. That scarf.. the sword.. 

"Shinigami.." Heero breathed. He couldn't see his face but Heero was sure the human was smiling as it said: "That's right bloodsucker.. you are fucking dead." 

Heero barely had time to dodge as the dark figure lunged at him. Shinigami attacked swiftly and brutally, obviously out to kill; his silver sword was just a blur as he thrust it expertly. After several moments of dodging the mortal.. Heero realized that he was the stronger species here and took advantage of the fact. 

He grabbed the surprisingly slender wrist and body slammed the boy, pinning him to the ground with his knee. "So you are Shinigami.. skinnier than I had expected." Heero sneered.

"Fuck you scum bag." The small mortal retorted and promptly head butted the unsuspecting vampire. Taking advantage of the momentarily stunned demon; he leapt to his feet and brandished his sword threateningly. "Bring it on baby." He growled.

Heero lunged again, cuffing Shinigami in the jaw with a hard right hook. The black clad boy stumbled but caught himself quickly, dodging Heero's next blow and successfully slicing open the front of the vampire's shirt with two slashes from his sword. With an angry snarl the immortal executed a perfect drop kick, knocking the sword out of that deceptively slender hand. Shinigami's eyes widened in anger, and he grabbed Heero's shoulders, yanking him forward only to bring his left knee up hard to slam into the Japanese vampire's crotch. Heero's eyes watered and he groaned.. his arms flailing wildly for something to grab onto as he began to sink to the ground. Shinigami smirked wickedly and upper-cut the vampire, knocking him out cold. 

"You're good vampie, but Shinigami is better" Duo told the unconscious Night Person with a evil smile. He raised his sword and poised it just above the vampire's neck, preparing to slice it's head clean off. The hunter raised his sword and just before it struck that slim swan like neck, he stopped. Duo glared at the vampire for a moment before groaning. "Damn.. I can't just kill you now that you're unconscious." He muttered. After another moment he sheathed his katana with a mumbled curse and pulled some wire out of his pocket. "You're lucky I have a conscience." He told the vamp, just before he began to tie him up.

***

-Complex 6, Basement- 

Duo groaned irritably and winced as he walked down the narrow stairs of Complex 6, the unofficial HQ of the small vampire hunter faction in the city. Heero was slung over his shoulder, tied securely in an ungodly amount of thin black wire. As far as Duo knew the blood sucker hadn't woken up yet and if he had, he didn't make it known. 

After managing to get down the entire flight without falling and breaking his neck; Duo paused outside the door and did the 'secret knock'. After a moment the door opened a crack and a green eye peered out. 

"Common Tro-Man I got one heavy vamp here! Just open the door!"

One thin eyebrow raised and the door closed again. After the chain was unhooked, Trowa Barton opened the door entirely and eyed the vampire that was currently snoozing on Duo's back. "What's this all about?" He asked calmly.

Duo shuffled into the room, ignoring the curious looks he was getting from the other hunters that were sprawled around the room. "This is a vamp I fought, knocked him unconscious and I didn't know what else to do with him." The long haired teen explained as he finally dumped his burden onto the floor. 

Trowa crossed his arms over his chest and kneeled down to examine the vampire's face. "Why didn't you just kill him?"

"Because.. I don't believe in killing someone unless it's during a fight. I just don't feel good about it." Duo explained with a shrug. "Where is Hilde? Did she come back here yet?"

Trowa shook his head, brow furrowed as he tried to remember something. His hands were still shifting Heero's face in every which angle. "Nah, I haven't seen her."

"There are other uses for an unconscious vampire anyway." a deep voice chimed up. 

Duo rolled his eyes at the large hulking hunter named Alex. "Oh really and what would that be?"

The tall blond man smirked at Duo, his eyes flickering over Shinigami's black clad form. "A little game me and the guys like to play. It's a game we save especially for Night People." 

Duo glared at him silently before he realized what he was talking about. His lip curled in disgust as it dawned on him. He knew that some hunters liked to toy with the Night People they capture before they killed them. Torture them even. Once Duo had seen a hunter actually burn a vampire alive, another time he had seen one get each limb chopped off as the hunter laughed cruelly. Shinigami hated vampires just as much as the next hunter, probably even more so because his entire family had been killed by the demons; but he could not stand to 1) kill in cold blood and 2) slowly torture someone even a Night Person until they died. It would make the hunter no better than the beast he was sworn to destroy. "No way Alex, I'm not going to participate in your sick fucking games."

Alex growled and grabbed the front of Duo's shirt. "You are soft. The Great and Powerful Shinigami can't even stomach the sight of a demon being tortured. What do you got a soft spot for vamps after all? Do you even got a soft spot for the vampire who chewed on your parents?"

Duo's eyes widened in anger and he lunged for Alex. "You son of a bitch!" He shouted and punched the taller man in the face. 

Alex stumbled backwards, but quickly regained his footing. He raised his fists, falling into a fighting stance; his brass knuckles gleamed in the dull over head light. "Bring it on Pussy Boy."

Before Duo could make a move, Trowa was standing between them; his face set in a frown. "That's enough." He snapped.

"Get the hell out of the way Barton." Alex snarled, his eyes still trained on Duo's masked face.

"Alex, if I were you I would be very careful about what I say and who I say it too. Shinigami could easily kill you anytime he wants." Trowa said coolly, not phased by the irate expression on Alex's face. "Now go wait upstairs until I figure out what to do with this vampire. The rest of you go with him." He continued in that same cool voice, but this time it had a commanding edge to it.

"Who the hell are you too - " Alex started but Trowa cut him off with a smirk. 

"You seem to forget that I own this building and I decide who comes and goes. So be a good boy and go upstairs. Now." Green eyes narrowed dangerously. 

With a furious growl, Alex stormed upstairs. The rest of the slayers trooped behind him obediently. 

Duo sighed and leaned against the wall. "Thanks Trowa." 

The tall teenager waved a dismissive hand before casting another curious look at Heero's unconscious form. "There is something very peculiar about this vampire."

Duo raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Trowa shrugged. "I'm not sure yet but I know he is not just another ordinary blood sucker. I'm going to check something out in my library, stay here with him."

The violet-eyed boy nodded. "Ok."

Trowa started to walk out but he paused. "And Duo... don't do anything foolish." Then he disappeared up the stairs, closing the door behind him. 

After the usually stoic boy was gone, Duo rolled his eyes. "'Don't do anything foolish'" He mimicked. He snorted and folded his arms over his chest. //I wonder what he meant about this guy.// He mused silently, eyeing the vampire on the floor. Even though he was a blood sucking demon, Heero was truly a work of art. He had strong aristocratic features that had a slightly delicate edge. Slim but muscular body and beautiful facial features. //Too bad he isn't human...// Duo found himself thinking. He knelt down and studied the vampire. "Hmm..." Usually he could vanquish a vampire or demon with little or no trouble at all, well with the exception of Khushrenada and Peacecraft; they had been especially strong because they were born vampires. However Heero had put up quite a fight. 

Duo knew that Trowa would probably decide that it would be safer for everyone if they just killed Heero, whether he was awake or not. It was really a shame because Duo got such a strange feeling when he looked at Heero.. it made him feel dizzy.. and light headed. He had never had this experience before and Duo knew that he had to find out what it all meant. That would never happen if Trowa killed him. The long haired hunter made a split second decision and before he knew what he was doing he was picking up the demon and slinging him over his shoulder once again. With only one glance backwards, Duo hopped gracefully out of the open back window and made his way down the street.

***

~Pier 59~

Duo dropped Heero down on the ground and stared at him for a moment. "We'll meet again Heero Yuy and when we do.. I'll know what the hell is wrong with me and I'll kill you."

Just as he said it, the vampire's eyes opened and focused on him. "Where the hell am I?"

The violet-eyes teenager shrugged. "At the pier."

"Why?"

"I'm letting you go. Don't ask me why because I don't have that answer. But next time we meet I won't be so kind." The slayer said, then with one last look at Heero he walked away.

"Wait!" Heero called after him, but Shinigami was already disappearing into the shadows. Prussian blue eyes narrowed and Heero stared after the dark figure. "Oh yes Shinigami.. we will meet again." 

TBC


End file.
